Napkins are typically packaged for sale in either a so-called “small pack” or a “bulk pack.” The napkins in the bulk packs are typically compressed prior to being wrapped in a poly film or paper wrapper, and are shipped in the compressed state. Small packs are typically not compressed prior to wrapping. The napkins within a bulk pack or a small pack may be interfolded, in some products and simply folded one or more times without interfolding in other products.
The production of either bulk packs or small packs (also referred to as “flat packs”) of napkins involves essentially three separate processes. In the first process the napkins are folded. Typically a folding apparatus will produce a continuously building stack of folded or interfolded napkins In the second step in the process, the stack is separated into a stream of spaced-apart packs of napkins In the third step of the process, the napkins are wrapped. The machinery associated with such processes is generally referred to as a folder, a separator, and a wrapper.
The machinery and processes previously utilized for producing bulk packs of napkins were incapable of producing small packs. Similarly, prior approaches and machinery for making small packs were incapable of producing bulk packs.
In prior methods and apparatuses for producing bulk packs, the folded sheets generally proceed through the entire machine with the napkins standing on edge, with the individual bulk packs being compressed by a portion of the separator or the wrapper, prior to the wrapping material being secured about the compressed bulk pack. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,102 illustrates such an apparatus and method.
In prior small pack production methods and machinery, however, the small packs are typically processed with the napkins lying flat, and being moved along from one process station to another by a continuously moving paddle conveyor. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,886 illustrates such a prior approach and apparatus.
It is desirable to provide a new apparatus and method capable of alternatively producing either bulk packs or small packs of napkins on a single processing line.